Setting up or installing large numbers of servers and computer systems with specific software and applications using conventional physical resources has become more and more costly. In recent years this process has become simplified by the use of virtualization technologies providing virtual discs or operating systems with preconfigured software packages and system configurations.
If a large number of like configured servers is needed, the same virtual disc can be used over and over again. Virtual disc images may be distributed via the internet. However the packets containing the virtual disk image may contain critical data and licenses. In addition, the unauthorized use of virtual disc images needs to be prevented. Currently the entire disc image is encrypted before being distributed.